


蝶恋花

by LILYBARITONE0425



Category: all张超 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILYBARITONE0425/pseuds/LILYBARITONE0425





	蝶恋花

“学。。学长，我喜欢你”张超看着面前因为告白，脸颊微红的学妹，他叹了口气。“抱歉，我不喜欢你。”他一个omega ，怎么好跟omega在一起呢，即使这些年他装的很完美，但也没办法改变他是个omega 的事实。  
“又一个小学妹被你伤害了，学长你好残忍哦~”雅雅看着哭着跑远的小学妹，嘴上说着玩笑话，眼中的笑意却不达眼底。“转音学会了吗？有时间来管我。”张超没注意到雅雅不对劲，拿乐谱轻轻的敲了一下她的小脑袋。“哎呀，这不是等学长你来教我嘛。”雅雅揉着被张超打的地方，撒娇道。张超笑着摇了摇头，看着这个成天在自己面前卖萌耍赖的小学妹，“教授上次不是教过你了。”“那不一样！”我想你教我，我想跟你在一起。雅雅没有说出后面的话，可怜巴巴的望着张超。“去琴房，今天学不会我就告诉教授你上次骂他糟老头子的事。”张超边笑边向琴房走去，自己以后找个像雅雅这样的beta好像也不错。如果张超此时回头看到雅雅沉下来的脸，看到充满欲望与占有的双眼，或许就不会这样想，之后的事情也不会发生。

张超没想到这次的发情期来的这么快，还偏偏是在雅雅的庆功宴上。“学长你还好吧？”雅雅看张超的脸色不太好，在他耳边轻轻的问道。“我。。我有点不舒服，雅雅。。。呼。。你送我回去。”张超看着这一屋的alpha和beta，他不敢保证自己能坚持到结束，他现在只想赶快离开。“好”雅雅拿起张超和自己的东西，跟其他人打了声招呼，“去我家吧学长，我家离这儿近。”张超只觉得自己越来越热，没多想点了点头，也没注意到雅雅眼里闪过了一丝兴奋。  
雅雅的家就在学校附近，父母为了雅雅上课方便买下的，不到10分钟就到了。  
“家里就我一个人，学长你休息一会儿吧。”雅雅扶着张超躺下，手轻轻的放在张超的额头上，“学长你发烧了，怎么这么烫。”雅雅慌了“我。。我送你去医院”“不。。。不去”张超死死地抓着雅雅，“我没事，睡一觉就好了，不去医院。”“真的不去吗。。。学长。。”雅雅盯着张超抓着自己的手，如果张超现在清醒着一定会发现，那个在自己面前撒娇耍宝的学妹眼睛微微泛红，整个人像在忍耐着什么。“不。。。唔。。。”张超不敢相信的睁大了眼睛，自己的小学妹，一手按着后脑，一手掐着下颚，强迫他张开了嘴，在他对的口中四处掠夺。  
“唔。。。唔。。。不。。。。唔。。。”张超挣扎着，双手拼命的推拒着，可是处在发情期的他，力气不足平时的五成，反而给人欲亲还迎的感觉。在张超觉得自己快窒息的时候，雅雅放开了他。雅雅轻抚着自己心爱学长的嘴唇，用着张超从未听过的语气，笑道：“学长，你真香，是玫瑰的香味呢~”张超怔住，身体不受控制的发抖，“你。。。你什么时候。。。”自己的信息素是玫瑰花味，beta是闻不到的，能闻到只有alpha和omega。张超平时为了假装beta ，一直小心翼翼的贴着阻隔贴，omega和普通的alpha根本闻不到。显然，雅雅不是omega，她是个优质的alpha。  
张超很想哭，他小心翼翼的活了这么多年，还是逃不开alpha 的“追捕”。  
雅雅原本放在张超后脑的手慢慢下移，摸到后颈的阻隔贴，撕了下来，同时撕下了自己后颈的阻隔贴。瞬间整个房间充斥着玫瑰花香和红酒的酒香。  
“别怕学长，”雅雅温柔的抚摸着张超像绸缎一样细腻滑嫩的脸，“我会好好照顾你的。”张超第一次感受到了alpha的压迫感，发抖的双手徒劳的撑在他和雅雅之间。  
“不。。不要。。你滚。。。滚开，唔”  
“嘘”雅雅捂着张超的嘴“学长不可以说这种话哦~是你教的，不，准，说，脏，话。”红酒的酒香很快包住了玫瑰的花香。  
雅雅的手从上衣的下摆伸了进去，沿着光滑的肌理婆娑着他的身体，张超晕乎乎的根本挣躲不开身为alpha的雅雅，“唔。。。唔。。。”雅雅的手就像一条冰凉的小蛇，游走在他的身体的每个部分，从他的腰侧滑到他的胸前，有意无意的掠过他的敏感点。张超全身酥麻，难耐的扭动着身体，他能感觉到自己的后面在疯狂的分泌着什么，也能感觉自己的身体在渴望着什么。雅雅认真盯着张超，看着他的双眼渐渐的被情欲充满，渐渐失去了理智。  
雅雅左手捂着张超的嘴，右手抓住他衣服的下摆拉上去，把他白皙因发情微微泛红的身体暴露在空气中。雅雅按着张超的腰，像虔诚信徒一样亲吻轻舔着他的身体。吻到胸前，雅雅含住左边的茱萸，学着婴儿喝奶的样子，吮吸轻咬。右手抚上了右边的茱萸轻揉，时不时掐下。  
“唔唔唔，唔唔唔唔唔。。。。。。”身体在雅雅的挑逗下越来越热，张超挣扎着想逃开，可是身体却诚实的想渴望着更多爱抚。  
雅雅感觉到张超的挣扎越来越小，轻笑一声，放过了蹂躏的红红的胸口，放下捂着他嘴的手，右手滑了下去扯下了他的裤子，往里面探去。  
“不。。。不要。。。”  
张超的声音发抖带着哭腔，下一秒就要哭出来的样子。腿间湿了一片，光是被摸和吮吸胸口就能射出来。张超羞耻的用手臂遮住眼睛，大腿颤抖个不停。  
“别害羞呀学长”雅雅拉下张超的手臂，亲了亲水泛红汪汪的眼睛“刚刚开始呢~”  
“啊~哈~”雅雅的手指裹着黏滑的液体探进了他的体内，灵巧的手指摩挲着内壁，让他发出了自己都不敢相信的甜腻的声音。体内就像有小虫爬过，越发的酥痒。  
“不要。。。呜。。。拿出来。。。”  
“真的吗”雅雅笑着，恶劣的将手指又往里面探了探“学长，你里面可不是这么说的，学长，说谎不好哦”  
张超被雅雅一声一声的学长，说的面红耳赤，它提醒着张超自己正被自己的学妹强迫。越是想越是感到羞耻，后面不自觉的收紧。  
手指在后穴缓缓地进出着，用力的按压着，后穴越来越痒，好像渴望着更大的东西来填满它。  
雅雅看着差不多了，抽出了手指，一边脱了自己的衣服，一边拉开张超的双腿，毫不客气的抬起，迫使他露出娇嫩的后庭，然后张超眼睁睁的看着雅雅那巨大的分身整根没入了他的身体。后穴的胀痛和酥麻感直冲大脑，张超终于忍不住的哭了出来。雅雅低下来，温柔的抱住他，亲吻掉他的眼泪，在他耳边低声道  
“你是我的了”  
雅雅舔舐着他的耳垂，按着他的腰缓缓地抽送着，似是怕伤了他。感受体内硬物的进出，张超无法控制的呻吟，一边羞耻被自己的学妹强迫，一边又因为身体本能无法抑制的抬起腰。Omega 的身体天生便是用来做这种事，后穴很快彻底柔软，坚挺的分身开始捣搅抽插，用力撞击起来。  
“啊。。。。不。。啊。。。不要。。。呜呜。。。慢。。慢点。。。轻。。。呜呜呜。。。”抗拒的意志根本无法左右沉浸在情欲中的身体，和与生俱来的本能，身下不断填满的充实感让张超承受不住。而他带着哭腔的声音刺激了一个alpha的本能，在体内的分身又胀大了，后穴紧紧吸着，煽动的雅雅更加猛烈的侵犯。  
张超感觉自己像一艘在巨浪里颠簸耳朵船，起起伏伏，无处着力。  
雅雅一个深入蹭到一点让张超几乎从床上弹起，口中发出了平时练声绝对达不到的呻吟，他惊恐的睁大眼睛。雅雅一下就明白了，轻笑道：“找到了”。  
“不。。。不要。。。啊。。啊。。。。”体内的分身大力律动着，狠狠地撞着那一点。  
“求求你。。。不要了。。。真的嗯。。。不。。。呜。。。不要。。。求你。。别碰。。别碰。。。啊。。。啊！”  
雅雅抱着张超坐了起来，骑乘的体位让体内的分身又深了些，刺激的张超尖叫了出来。  
对于处于发情期且初尝情爱的张超来说，这种体位太过刺激了。雅雅将张超的腿拉到最开，大开大合动了起来，前所未有的深度和巨大的快感让张超有种自己快被捅坏的错觉，无意识的搂住雅雅的脖子，认命的被钉在她的身上。雅雅将头埋在张超的脖子里，痴迷的闻着他身上越来越浓郁的花香，一口咬上了让张超发出美妙声音的喉结，毫无防备的张超一抖，下意识收紧了后穴，差点让雅雅交代了。  
雅雅将张超放下，突然退了出去松开了他，将他翻了过来背对着她。张超挣扎着往前爬，哆嗦着，自言自语“不要了，放了我”  
雅雅抓住张超细了的一手可圈住的脚踝，拖到身下，掐着他的细腰再次狠狠地进入深处，张超的声音已经沙哑，额前的碎发被汗水浸湿，眼角泛红。雅雅把他的手倒扣在身后，轻松压制住他的挣扎，凑近他的耳边，带着笑意“超儿，你逃不开了。”  
说完伸出舌头舔了下张超后颈的腺体，张超顿时疯了一般的挣扎起来  
“不！你不可以。。。不要。。。。你出去。。。出去。。。。呜呜呜。。。”可是无论怎么挣扎都不能阻止身后的alpha顶到了自己的生殖腔。他满脸泪水的用力转过头哀求道。  
“不要标记我。。。求你了。。。。我求求你。。。。不要进去。。。”  
而雅雅早已听不进去，自己暗恋多年的就在自己的身下，对他的占有欲早已击垮了理智，狠狠地撞开了生殖腔。  
“别。。别射进来。。。不。。。”  
这声音撩的雅雅再也忍不住，撑开了生殖腔，涨大的结卡住娇嫩的入口，大量的精液进入了张超的体内，射精的同时，雅雅咬破了张超的腺体，霸道的注入了自己的信息素。张超无神的趴在床上，高潮一波又一波的拍打在身上的每一处，任由一股又一股的精液进到自己的身体深处。  
他的意识越飘越远，飘到了10年前。他看见邻家女人被一个男人家暴却不敢离开，他不解，问母亲：“为什么叔叔打阿姨，阿姨都不离开呢”。母亲摸了摸他的脑袋，回答道：“因为他们分不开，一个omega被标记了，就再也离不开那个标记了他的alpha，再也逃不开。。。”

“你逃不开了。。。”


End file.
